They're the in crowd We're the other ones
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: Greaser!AU Dean is back in Lawrence, attending high school. On his first day, he runs into the kid from the richest family in town, Castiel Novak. Can what they have be anything more than friendship? I do not own Supernatural... or Destiel would be long since canon.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a week, Cas walked in the doors of his high school. Now, Cas wasn't dumb, not by a long shot. He had just stopped caring a long time ago. Especially since he came from the most prominent family in Lawrence. He knew he would never have to try hard in life, so what was the point in trying now?

He walked to his locker and saw and unfamiliar face at the locker next to his. It was a boy about his age, 18, with short blond hair and a scuffed leather jacket. Obviously not from Cas' part of town. When he heard Cas behind him, he turned, facing Cas with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. The other boy looked him up and down, taking in Cas' ruffled suit and trenchcoat.

"Something tells me you're not from my side of town," The boy had a voice that sounded like many workers in the town, gravelly from smoking. However, there was something behind it that caught Cas' attention. Most of the "greasers" in town were beat and worn and their attitude reflected it, even at 18. However, this kid had a sarcastic attitude in his tone, matching the smirk on his face.

"Really? I wonder what could have given it away," Cas said, not one to back down. "Was it the fact that I actually look like I belong here?"

The boy flinched a little before stepping forward at Cas, "I have as much right to be here as you. Maybe more, because I actually have to work my ass off to get somewhere around here."

Cas couldn't believe that this kid, a greaser, had just talked to him the way he did. No one had the guts to do that, not even the rich kids, or maybe especially the rich kids. He looked at the kid and smiled. "Obviously, you are not from around here, or you would not have spoken to me like that. However, I find that refreshing. My name is Castiel Novak, may I inquire as to yours?"

The kid looked at him, eyes wide, "No-Novak?"

"Ah, so you do know who I am."

The boy nodded. "Sorry. My name's Dean. Dean Winchester. I just moved back here over the weekend."

"Moved back here?"

The boy- Dean- nodded again. "Yeah I was born here and lived here till I was almost five. Then there was an accident, killing my mom. After that, my dad moved us around a lot. He died last summer, so I moved me and my brother out here to live with our uncle."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents."

Dean shrugged, "I was a kid when my mom died and my dad's no huge loss."

Cas looked at the boy who had gone through so much and wondered how he could still face the world like he did, with no fear and ready to take on any challenge. "Since it is your first day in the high school, I bet you need a guide to show you around."

Dean smiled, not the half smirk Cas had seen earlier, but a real smile. "That sounds awesome. Thanks, Cas."

Cas raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Dean noticed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Castiel is just a mouthful."

"It is alright. Most everyone calls me that anyway. My brother, Gabriel, being the exception."

Dean smiled again, shyer this time, "Thanks, Cas, for showing me around."

"Really, it is no problem. Now, what is your first class?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If any of the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry... I'm also fighting to keep these guys in character for 1957... harder than I thought it would be.**

Dean looked at his schedule which, because of the block system used in at the school, was highlighted in various colors. "Umm... geography, with Bela Talbot."

"Ah, that is right next to my next class." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and gently pulled him along, trying to avoid the people in the hall. He pointed some of the rooms out as they went along, telling Dean which class were in what room, "Here we are. Have a good rest of your day, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked like he was going to go into the classroom, but then he turned back to Cas, "Hey, Cas, think we could meet up here after class? Y'know, so you could show me where my other ones are?"

Cas sighed, "I just showed you all the rooms, Dean, however I suppose I could."

Dean grinned, not wanting to say why he wasn't paying attention to the tour, but he was paying attention to the warm hand on his wrist and his tour guide's deep voice. "Thanks, Cas."

"Any time, Dean, now I have to go to class, as do you."

As hard as he tried during the next class, Cas could not focus on Othello. Rather, he found himself thinking of green eyes and freckles. It got so bad that his teacher, Fergus Crowley, came up to him and rapped a ruler on his desk.

"Novak!" His British accent emphasizing the k, "Get your head out of your arse and bloody focus!"

"Sorry, sir, where are we?"

Mr. Crowley sighed, "Someone tell the slacker where we are."

After one of his classmates helped him find the right page, Cas fought for the rest of the class to block out all thoughts of non-Shakespearean things.

In the next room over, Dean found himself having similar problems. He tried to focus on Ms Talbot, which, for him, really shouldn't have been that hard, with how good looking she was. Rather he found himself thinking of his tour guide from that morning, his deep voice and fucking blue eyes. When the lecture finished, Dean knew he had no chance of getting his classwork done, so he pulled out the book he was currently reading, _On the Road _by Jack Kerouac. Finally, class was over and he all but ran into the hall to find Cas. When he finally did, he smiled. "Hey. How was class?"

"It was alright. And yours?"

"OK. So where is my math class with Nick Morningstar?"

"You are in my class. Come along."

Dean nodded, following Cas, trying to actually remember where the rooms were this time. Finally, they arrived at their classroom and sat down. Dean found himself shuddering when the teacher walked in. The man was a bit taller than Dean's 6' frame, with blond hair and what looked like a massive burn scar on the side of his neck and face. Dean leaned over to Cas, whispering, "What happened to his face?"

"No one knows, he does not talk about it, but the rumour going around is that he started the fire that killed his wife and got burned for it."

Dean looked back at the teacher and shrunk back in his seat when he saw the man's blue eyes glaring at him. The rest of the class was uneventful, Dean asked Cas for help constantly, math not being his subject, and Cas willingly helped, trying not to be jealous of the pencil that Dean would nibble on whenever he was thinking.

**A/N: These two are going to kill me! Oh, and I don't blame Cas too much, I'm jealous of that pencil too... :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look who's back! Sorry that I was gone for so long, but here's another chapter to this story. I think for this one, I'm going to keep the chapters pretty short and end up with a bunch of them. Let me know what you think.**

After school was over for the day, Dean caught Cas at their lockers. "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to help me study for the math test tomorrow? Morningstar isn't cutting me any slack about being new." He changed his voice to mimic their teacher. "'You should have been caught up at your previous school, Mr. Winchester. I expect the same from you as from my other students.'"

Cas smirked at Dean's accurate impression. "I would if I knew where you lived, Winchester."

Dean grinned, "Well, why don't I just give you a ride, that way you don't have to worried about your precious car getting stolen on the wrong side of town."

Cas laughed. "I will have you know, I do not drive. So I am at your mercy."

"C'mon then. Let me introduce you to my baby."

"Y-your baby?" Cas stuttered.

"Did I just make the great Cas Novak stutter?" Dean laughed. "I meant my car. C'mon." He pulled Cas toward the parking lot, leading him to a deep maroon and white car.

"Dean." Cas looked at the car, marvelling it. "It is gorgeous."

"It's a 1937 Talbot Lago T150. My dad bought it before I was born. He wrecked it pretty bad a couple months ago and I built it up over the summer. This is the first time she's been out since my dad died."

"Dean!" A young boy with floppy brown hair and a military surplus jacket came running up to them and enveloped the Winchester in a hug.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean hugged the boy back before turning him to Cas. "Cas, this is my baby bro, Sam. Sammy, this is Cas. He's in my class."

"Hi Cas." Sam smiled and shook Cas' hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Such manners from the younger sibling of Dean Winchester." Cas smiled.

"Yeah, well, my brother can be a bit of jerk sometimes."

Dean muttered under his breath something that sounded like "bitch," before continuing out loud, "How 'bout we get this show on the road, huh? Homework to be done and all."

"That sounds like a good idea, Dean." Cas said as they got into the car, Sam in the middle of the bench. He could not believe his luck. Not only did he meet this interesting young man today, but he was getting to ride in his gorgeous vintage sports car and spend the rest of the afternoon with him. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts forming. Novaks did not do anything taboo and what he was feeling towards the Winchester boy was not normal. It was not right.

**A/N: Hi! I promise that Cas is not homophobic or anything, it's just at the time it wasn't kosher to be where he's at and he's been told his whole life it's wrong, so... yeah. Anywho, I love ya'll. Rate, Review, you know the deal.**


	4. Chapter 4

When the boys were all settled at the kitchen table, complete with snacks made by Dean, they cracked down on their homework. Sam was the first one done and had settled on the ratty couch with a copy of a _Hardy Boys _book. Cas would have been close behind if he didn't need to stop his own work every 5-10 minutes to help Dean. About halfway through the study guide, Dean slammed his head on the table, "I don't even need to know Algebra! I just want to be a mechanic."

Cas laughed. "That does not mean that you get to skip this test, Dean. Now, we are almost done."

Dean glared at Cas, but got back to work anyway. Finally, after about another hour and a half, all the boys were done with their homework. Dean looked at the clock and groaned lightly when he saw the time. "Cas, I know it's late, but would you like to stay for dinner? You can call your folks and ask."

Cas followed Dean's direction to the phone and quickly told his parents where he was and that he was going to be home around 10. "Alright, I can stay until 9:30. What are you planning for dinner, Winchester?"

"Well, I've got pasta, pasta, and oh look, pasta." Dean said looking through the cupboards.

Cas laughed, "I think pasta sounds good."

"Lasagne ok?" Dean asked, aiming the question at the two other boys in the room. After getting nods from both, he began moving around the kitchen, occasionally banging a pot or pan as he worked. As Sam returned to his book, Cas found himself with little to do but watch the elder Winchester work. Even though he tried, he could not push the thoughts out of his head about how attractive Dean was, and he could cook. Not many boys their age, especially greasers, showed any skill in the kitchen.

Dean could feel the eyes on his back and finally gave in to the pressure. "Cas, do you want to learn how to make lasagne?"

Cas bit his tongue to keep from responding _I'm OK watching you. _"Alright, but I will warn you now, I am not very helpful in the kitchen. My sister tried to teach me how to bake and it took a week to get the smell of smoke out of the house."

"That's OK." Dean smiled. "Besides, cooking and baking are two different animals. Now come here and stir the meat."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was surprised how easy it was to cook, but he suspected anything would be easy if Dean was teaching him. He browned the meat without burning it, and soon the lasagne was in the oven, making the whole house smell like tomato sauce. He settled down on the couch with his reading assignment, making sure to focus on it so he would not get in more trouble with Crowley. He had just finished when Dean called out, "Dinner!"

Sam came running in from wherever he had been hiding and grinned when he saw dinner on the table. "Dean, that looks awesome!"

Dean smiled as he began to cut it. "Most the credit goes to Cas here, he's as good in the kitchen as he is at math."

Cas felt himself blush, "You are too kind, Dean. I only did what you instructed me to."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, but last time I tried to do that with Sammy, we had to go to McDonald's for dinner."

"Dean." Sam whined. "Why did you have to tell him that story?"

"Cuz it's funny. Now eat before the food gets cold."

The three boys made quick work of the lasagne, eating it all, while they joked amongst themselves. Cas could not remember a time when he had smiled so much. Dinner with his family was a quiet time, a time for his father to relax after work. If anything did get talked about, it was only a direct answer to his father's questions. After dinner, Cas helped Dean do the dishes, which resulted in a bubble fight between the two. Once the dishes were all on the drying rack, the boys got some rags and cleaned up all the water from their fight. Before too long, it was time for Cas to go home.

"Thanks for coming over, Cas. Our door's open for ya, anytime." Dean said as he squeezed Cas' shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, Dean. I will see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight, Sam." Cas waved at both of them and made his way home.


End file.
